Big Thing - Europe: DDBX 33 (50999 633777 2 9)
Big Thing - Europe: DDBX 33 (50999 633777 2 9) is a Duran Duran 2-CD/DVD album, released in Europe by EMI on 27 September 2010. Track listing DDBX 33 (50999 633777 2 9) CD 1 Original album: #"Big Thing" (3:40) #"I Don't Want Your Love" (4:06) #"All She Wants Is" (4:36) #"Too Late Marlene" (5:07) #"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" (4:36) #"Do You Believe In Shame?" (4:22) #"Palomino" (5:19) #"Interlude One" (0:32) #"Land" (6:12) #"Flute Interlude" (0:32) #"The Edge of America" (2:37) #"Lake Shore Driving" (3:04) CD 2 Singles and B-sides: #"I Don't Want Your Love" (7" mix) (3:47) #"All She Wants Is" (45 mix) (4:36) #"I Believe/All I Need to Know" (full version) (6:21) * #"The LSD Edit" (3:30) (The Krush Brothers) #"God (London)" (1:40) #"This Is How a Road Gets Made" (0:47) #"Palomino" (edit) (3:30) #"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" (original version) (4:18) #"Big Thing" (7" mix by Steve Peck) (3:53) * Mixes: #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Big Mix) (7:24) #"All She Wants Is" (US Master Mix) (7:19) #"Big Thing" (12” mix by Steve Peck) (6:40) * #"All She Wants Is" (Eurohouse Mix) (7:34) previously unreleased * DVD Big Thing Live – Palatrussardi, Milan, Italy, 12 December 1988: #Introduction #"God (London)" (1:57) #"Big Thing (4:10) #"I Don't Want Your Love" (4:43) #"Hungry Like The Wolf" (4:28) #"Do You Believe In Shame?" (4:39) #"All She Wants Is" / "Planet Earth" (5:47) #"This Is How a Road Gets Made" / "Winter Marches On" (4:20) #"Palomino" (5:47) #"Too Late Marlene" (5:52) #"Girls on Film" (3:43) #"Notorious" (4:54) #"Skin Trade" (5:58) #"Is There Something I Should Know?" (4:56) #"The Wild Boys" / "Drug" (8:02) #Band Introduction / "Save A Prayer" (7:48) #"The Reflex" (4:03) #"Rio" (3:41) #"The Edge of America" (9:42) The videos: #"I Don't Want Your Love" #"All She Wants Is" #"Do You Believe In Shame?" Credits *Compiled by Nigel Reeve *Design (original sleeve) - Hans Arnold *Design (reissue) - Darren Evans *Performer - John Taylor, Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon *Producer - Daniel Abraham, Duran Duran, Jonathan Elias Notes: *Remastered 2010 edition in clamshell box. *Includes 8-page booklet, 5 postcards, folded poster approx 30cm x 38cm. *The original recording of "Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" has been restored to the album's running order. *DVD Information: Approx running time 107 mins. *NTSC // Region 0 / 4:3 // DVD 9 // PCM Stereo // Dual Layer Disc *CD1: 5099963377828 *CD2: 5099963377927 *DVD: 5099963377798 CD 1 & 2: *Digital Remaster ℗ 2010. The copyright in this sound recording is owned by EMI Records Ltd. DVD: *Big Thing Live: ℗ 2010 *The Videos: 19 & 20 ℗ 1988; 21 ℗ 1989 *The copyright in these audio visual recordings is owned by EMI Records Ltd. *℗ 2010. The copyright in this audio and audio visual compilation is owned by EMI Records Ltd. *© 2010 EMI Records Ltd. This label copy information is the subject of copyright protection. *Remastered at Abbey Road Studios. *DVD produced by MEEDJA. *Thanks to Katy Krassner at duranduran.com, Julian Stockton, Tom McClintock. *Special thanks to Duran Duran and Wendy Laister at Magus Entertainment. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode: 5099963377729 See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:Big Thing (album - variants)